Oh to be Different
by Super-Ari-Chu
Summary: Spike has been mysteriously transformed into a peagsi pony! Will he finally win Rarity's love? Or will he find out, a younger filly already had that love for him.
1. Wishing on the Star

Oh to be Different:

Chapter 1: Wishing on that star.

Spike, a baby dragon. Was sitting in a house, not that big. And not to small. The house was full of clothing items and fabrics.  
>This was the house of Rarity, a unicorn spike had a major crush on. But unfournally. He was a baby dragon, she was unicorn. But that wouldn't stop Spike from winning her heart!<br>Rarity paced back and fourth, gathering up fabric. Her horn glowing as magic lifted up certain items. Such as, sewing needles, thread, fabric, and a pony base.  
>Spike held pin needles in his back as he followed Rarity back and fourth, following his 'love'. She looked down at Spike. "Oh Spike, Darling." She paused as she seemed to check something, "Don't you think it's getting a tad late for you?"<br>Spike stiffened up, he was pretty tired. But it was for Rarity that he had to stay up!  
>"Why would you ask that Rarity?" He said pulling a pin needle from his back. "I'm perfectly fine!" He held back a loud yawn as he pretended he was hurt from pulling another needle from his back. Rarity looked at him, she shook her head. She went over to him, pushing him with one of her hoofs.<br>"Now Now, Dear." She said going towards a door. "You baby dragons need your beauty sleep don't you? You should just be on your way..I can finish this." Spike looked at Rarity, his eyes seemed sad. Rarity could see this, but she stiffened a sigh out.  
>Spike's eyes lagged a little, he dropped over as he looked outside. Rarity smiled. "For all your work, i'll get you a gem tomorrow. You can come with" Rarity said gently tapping Spike with her nose. Twilight's out wasn't far from there, he could walk home in no time at all.<br>He yawned, and smiled right back up at Rarity. "Thanks Rarity." He smiled.  
>"Anytime Spike."<br>Spike started to walk out the door, he looked back at Rarity's house one more time. She was watching him, like a caring person would do. Making sure he didn't get kidnapped or something.  
>He sighed as he turned back around. It seemed like all the time, Rarity treated him like a...well baby. It wasn't fair! He could act like a big dragon, well he couldn't look the part. But still!<br>He was half way to Twilight's house, as he looked up at the sky, it was beautiful, Luna did a great job.  
>At this moment, a shooting star zoomed past. It was quick, but Spike caught it just in time. He knew what to do, Twilight might have no believed in that 'shooting star wishes'. But he did!<br>He closed his eyes tightly, and pressed his hands together.  
>"Oh how i wish to be someone for Rarity.."<br>He opened his eyes, the shooting star was gone. He sighed once again. He walked all the way back to the treehouse.  
>He opened the door and let out a big yawn to make Twilight notice he was home.<br>"Oh Hello Spike, Back from Rarity's?" She asked, putting down a writing quill with her magic.  
>"Yeah Yeah.." He said tired-like. He walked up the stairs. Twilight watched him go up the stairs, she shook her head. He was tired, nothing more..<br>Spike jumped into his little bed, covering himself with the blanket. He looked out the big window near Twilight's bed. Closing his eyes,  
>just wishing. That it would come true.<p>

Spike snorted a little as he was waken up, his arms and legs twitched as he streched. He yawned loudly, coughing as he did. Spike strecthed his arm to scratch his scales. When he noticed something.  
>He had no scales, nor even claws. He opened his eyes, and his eyes focused on the room. Twilight was still sleeping, he struggled to get up. But his bed was too big!<br>He just rolled over, landing on the ground easily. He shook himself off, trying to get himself on two feet. But that was hart! He looked over at Twilight. He had to get her to help..  
>"Twilight? Hey Twilight." He said, still on the ground. It tried looking at himself. But he couldn't see anything.<br>Twilight blinked, she shook her head as she woke up. "Spike?" She asked, she looked over at him.  
>"S-S-Spike?" She said alarmed, jumping out of her bed quickly.<br>"What?" He asked surprised.  
>"H-How?" "what's wrong?"<br>"This isn't possible!"  
>"TWILIGHT!"<br>Twilight paused, and looked at Spike.  
>"What's wrong with me?" He asked slowly.<br>Twilight looked over at the mirror, and with her horn glowing. Pulled it over to Spike on the ground.  
>He blinked as he saw a pony in the mirror. And this pony was doing what he was doing..<br>Then it finally clicked to Spike.  
>"I TURNED INTO A PONY?" Spike yelled.<br>"How did this happen Spike?" Twilight asked.  
>"I-I don't know, i wished on that shooting star last night-"<br>"You wished on a shooting star for this to happen?"  
>"Well-no."<br>Twilight paced, she was so confused. This wasn't normal for this to happen.  
>Spike tried getting up, he put one hoof infront of the other slowly. He was up, now to try walking.<br>Slowly, one hoof. Infront of the other, this was pretty easy!  
>He walked over to the steps, not thinking it was hard, stepped onto the first step. And lost his balance.<br>Spike tripped down the steps. Just rolling down, landing on his back.  
>"TWILIGHTTTTT" He whined as he wiggled his new found hoofs in the air.<br>Twilight turned to him, she helped roll him over. And Spike got up on all four's easily. He shook himself off, and looked at his tail. It was all fluffy and green. So was the mane ontop of his head.  
>He giggled to himself as he wagged his tail back and fourth, he's never had a tail this fluffy!<br>Twilight looked at him and shook her head. "We don't have time for this, we gotta try and fix this!" Twilight demanded as she looked through books.  
>"Spike could you-" She stopped midsentence. Relizing Spike couldn't get up on the ladder to get the books. Spike dropped his head, he looked on his back. Wings? A pegasi?<br>He strained himself as he opened the folded wings on his back. "Ah-ha!" He laughed in sucuess.  
>As Twilight was going through books, throwing them down as she read the title, a soft knock was heard at the door.<br>"Twilight? I've come to pick up Spike!" Rarity called from behide the door.  
>"AH!" Twilight yelped, "Uhhh, one minute!" She yelled nervously, she didn't want anyone to freak out a 'new pony' in her room. Or to know it's Spike!<br>She found Spike's blanket and placed it over Spike quickly. "H-Hey!" He said frightened about what just happen.  
>Twilight answered the door, opening it up with her hoof. "Come in Rarity," She said nervously, her eyes shifting to the hidden Spike.<br>"So where's the little dragon?" Rarity said, looking around the house.  
>"Oh..He's not here."<br>"Then where? I'll get him."  
>"Uh..Canterlot."<br>"What? How?"  
>"Uh...Buisness?..."<br>Rarity glared at Twilight for a moment, Twilight's eyes darted away, and towards the blankets.  
>Rarity's eyes followed the glance till she saw it. "What's that?" Rarity asked, getting a little closer.<br>"Nothing!" Twilight said getting infront of it.  
>"Really? If it's nothing, may i see it?" "uh..It's a secret!"<br>"Twilight, come on."  
>"No!"<br>Rarity paused, she saw the blankets moved as Twilight raised her voice. "It's not something, it's someone!" Rarity with her horn, lifted up the blankets.  
>Spike was revealed, waving his tail back and fourth. Giggling silently to it. He blinked as he noticed it wasn't dark anymore, his eyes moved towards Rarity who saw him.<br>"Twilight! Are you keeping this find gentlecolt from me?" She said gigggling, getting the wrong idea.  
>"Uh..Yes?" Twilight said quietly.<br>"You don't have to be scared sweety!"  
>"Really?"<br>"If he is your boyfriend, you could have just told me!"  
>Twilight and Spike paused, shocked at what Rarity said.<br>"He's not my boyfriend!" Twilight said blushing from being embrassed.  
>"Oh common darling please, then who is he?" Rarity asked, circling them both.<br>"It's me Rarity!" Spike called out.  
>"Spike? Is that REALLY you?" She said blinking, and looked around. Mabye Spike was somewhere else.<br>"Y-Yes!"  
>Rarity came to reality. That was Spike. But he was a pony. Somehow..This was..so strange.<br>"How did-?"  
>"We're trying to figure it out." Twilight answered before Rarity finished. She looked through the books.<br>Spike strangly walked over to Rarity.  
>"I'm not a baby anymore Rarity! See!" Spike said unfolding his wings with some effort. He panted and looked over at Rarity. To see what she thought.<br>"I see that Spike, But-"  
>"But?.."<br>Rarity sighed, and smiled. "Nothing."  
>Spike's ears flatened. Did she not like the new him? Was this all for nothing? <p>


	2. Keep on Trying

:Chapter 2:

:Keep on Trying:

It's been a day since the 'transformation', Twilight has desided to go see Zecroa about it, because she knows all about this kind of stuff. Spike was to say with the others from time to time. Just to be sure he dosn't get into too much trouble being a pony now.  
>People have discovered he was a pony, due to Twilight telling her friends. And they told people, and they told people. And almost everyone knew!<br>But nobody freaked really, it seemed normal now, but still a little werid.

Spike laid his head in the grass, he was laying under a shaded tree. Looking up at the clear sky that RainbowDash had cleared. She's supposed to teach him about flying soon. Just as soon as she's done with her work..  
>"How can I get Rarity to like me?.." He asked himself, looking at his hoof. He tapped his head to think. There were only a couple things he could do;<br>1. Show Rarity just how awesome he could be!  
>2. Just keep doing normal things, but stick to her.<br>But was pretty much working all the time, he couldn't keep her from that! She'd probally get mad.  
>A leaf had fallen onto his nose, he looked cross-eyed at it. He wiggled his snout and blew it off. "Heya!"<br>Spike looked up without lifting his head. He saw a filly with a red bow on her head. It was AppleBloom. "Oh Hey AppleBloom," He said getting into a upright position to sit up. Took him a bit to adjust his hooves. But he got it.  
>"May I sit down with ya'?" She asked, looking at him and smiling. Seeming to try and act cute.<br>"Sure." Spike said nodding his head, he moved his tail over to next to him. To make sure AppleBloom had room to sit down. She rested herself right next to Spike and looked at him. They were just about the same size, Spike was just a bit bigger..  
>"So where are the other Crusaders?" Spike asked curiously, she was always with them.<br>AppleBloom gave off a annoyed, but kind of lonely face. "SweetieBelle is tryi' to help Rarity with her work. And Scoots is botherin' RainbowDash." She said, looking over at Rarity's house which wasn't too far away.  
>"Oh.." Spike said, seeing that AppleBloom was pretty lonely then. AppleJack probally was doing work too, he relized. "Well, we can play together if you want." Spike said trying to be kind to AppleBloom.<br>AppleBloom smiled happily. "Really?" She said almost toppling over Spike to hug him. She blinked shook her head. "Really?" She said more calmly now. Kind of hiding her redish face.  
>Spike nodded his head.<br>"Sure, I mean it's not-"  
>Soon Rarity's door opened, "Sweetie, i need to go out and get more jewels!" She said walking out the door with a wooden wagon.<br>"Awww, Can't I help sis?" SweetieBelle answered with a little whining in her voice.  
>"Not today, Mabye tomorrow!" Rarity turned her head, giving SweetieBelle a kind smile. Trying not to hurt her sister's feelings. But Sweetie just pouted.<br>Rarity turned her head to Spike, "Oh Spike! Aren't we gonna go get jewels today?" Rarity asked, not knowing what he said he would do.  
>Spike looked at AppleBloom, wanting to go with Rarity. He said he would..<br>AppleBloom looked back at him, seeming to know he wanted.  
>"Don' worry Spike..I'll play with Sweetie!" She said with a small smile. Spike smiled back, he nuzzled AppleBloom's head a bit. "Thanks AppleBloom. I promise, Tomorrow!" He called out trotting towards Rarity. "Coming!"<br>AppleBloom watched Spike, then stopped to look at the ground. Kicking it, she started walking towards Rarity's house. "Ah AppleBloom. He'll probally nevah notice." She said to herself.

Spike dragged the tiny wagon with his mouth. Having no claws like his dragon self. He had to pull it somehow! Rarity walked infront, using her unicorn horn to look for jewels. Some spots had glowed and she made a 'X' with a stick.  
>"Alright Spike, Right here!" She called out, looking back at Spike.<br>"Coming Rarity!" Spike called, leaving the wagon and walking over to Rarity. He swished his tail at the dirt. Expecting him to dig like his old dragon self. But didn't..  
>He rolled his eyes, relzing he was a pony. He didn't have a shovel like tail.<br>Spike started to dig at the ground with his hooves, dust started to come up and get on him alot. He then got to the jewels. "Found them!" Spike said, picking them up with his teeth. He felt a chill as he picked them up, they didn't feel like they did when he was a dragon! He couldn't realy chew through them, his pony teeth weren't really strong! He spit them out into the wagon. Rarity gave a akward smile on how dirty he looked. "Lets keep going." Rarity said as she kept on walking. Spike looked at Rarity, it looked like to him, she didn't seem to happy. But, he'll try anything!..He started dragging the wagon with him walking backwards, right behide Rarity.  
>This will be a long day.. <p>


End file.
